And Then What?
by HarryPotterFan05
Summary: Harry had tried to convince Hermione not to marry Draco, but he just made things worse. What happens when Hermione tries to mend her friendship with Harry? PG13 for abuse and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

And Then What?

Author's Note: I don't own anyone from the Harry Potter series. Nope, nobody. This is my story though, so read it!

Ch.1: **Enough**

" I swear, if another man EVER looks at you like that again…….."

His hand came down across her face in a striking blow. They had just come back from a bridal shop. Hermione was trying on dresses for Draco to see which one he liked best. When she had come out she looked absolutely stunning. So stunning that one man had begun to stare at her in awe. Draco had noticed and had become furious. For this he punched the man square in the nose for it. He didn't like the idea of other men looking at Hermione…….._his_ Hermione.

" How dare you hit me!" Hermione cried, her voice full of shock, " You act so possessive over me, it needs to end now!"

"Don't you ever talk back to me again! Do you hear me!"

His voice was full of anger as he, yet again, gave her another blow to the face.

" I have had enough of this! The wedding is off!"

Her face was red with fury as she grabbed her cordless phone and stormed off into her bedroom. Once inside she locked the door and began to dial phone numbers.

Before she could finish dialing, Draco stormed in and wrestled with her for the phone. For what seemed like a lifetime, Draco got a hold of the phone. He stood above Hermione as an expression of victory spread across his face. As he gloated about his small win, Hermione crawled out of the room, grabbed her car keys, and sprinted for the door, with Draco hot on her heels. She exited the house and reached her car, when Draco grabbed her arm, spun her around, and delivered a punch to her stomach. As Hermione fell to the ground, she cried out for someone to help her. She was soon silenced when Draco kicked her. In a matter of minutes, 3 cop cars had arrived at their home.

Apparently, a neighbor had seen what was going on through his window. He called the cops when he noticed that Hermione had been running away from Draco. When he saw Draco attack Hermione, he notified other neighbors who also called the cops. Hermione began to sob as she watched Draco glare at her from the cop car as it drove off. Even though he had just beaten her, she still loved him and she would forever.

As she watched him drive off in the distance, she grabbed her car keys from the ground and walked back in the house. She sat on her bed for nearly an hour tying to figure out what had triggered this erratic behavior and why he had started to act this way. She knew this was not the first time he had acted that way. On the night they were engaged he took her to a fancy restaurant to celebrate. When they went Hermione had worn a teal, spaghetti strap dress that went down to the knees. She also wore a pair of matching, strap high heels. When they got there, they decided that it would be best to get Valet parking rather than search for a parking spot. When Hermione stepped out of the car, she noticed that the Valet parking employee had been staring at her. Draco also noticed this and decided it would be better for them not to go out to dinner. When Hermione and Draco got home he screamed and yelled at her and called her every name in the book. He even said that she was a stupid whore and that no one would ever love her and that she was lucky that she even had him. She had sat up the whole night crying in her small office space she created near her bedroom. During the middle of the night Draco had come in and told her how sorry he was, and she believed him.

While she thought about why he had done all of these things to her, she remembered the conversation before the cops had been called. She remembered him saying something about a man looking a t her in a certain way. The longer she thought the more frustrated she became, and then she remembered what she had said to him. A look of horror soon appeared as she began to realize the after affects of what had just happened.

She had broken off the wedding with Draco, the love of her life.

She began to sob while muttering to herself, " What have I done?" eventually crying herself to sleep.

HPHPHPHPHP

As she woke up, reality hit her once more as she realized that she was no longer getting married. She had dreamed of getting married to the man of her dreams ever since she was a small child, and now that dream was ruined.

'What do I do now?'Hermione thought to herself, 'Maybe I should tell my mom about what happened.'

She called her mom and almost immediately she began to cry. She told her all about what had happened and how she was no longer getting married. Although her mom seemed upset, she also seemed immensely relived. She never really liked Draco, but she hated to see her daughter upset. Hermione called everyone who was invited to the wedding and told them the news. No one seemed distraught about it though. Soon there was only one person left to call, and this person wasn't even invited, Harry Potter.

Her hand began to tremble as she dialed the phone number to Harry's house. The phone rang and rang and then…….

"Hello?"

Hermione became even more nervous, she noticed that Harry's voice had changed and it suddenly sounded more depressed than usual (even though she hadn't spoken to Harry in over a year)

" Hello?"

His tone of voice was sterner now. Hermione became even more nervous (if that was even possible), to the extent that she hung up the phone.

" Hmmmmmm…….that was odd." Harry thought to himself.

Hermione was not ready to talk to Harry again, not after what had happened between them.

A/N Yes, I know, a bit of a cliffy, but it makes the story more interesting. Please give me reviews. It's my first chapter of my first story. I do accept flames (they help me to better my story). Okay well, review now please.

HP HP HP HP HP


	2. Chapter 2

And Then What?

Author's Note: I do not own anyone from the Harry Potter Series. Not one single person. But this is my story. Enjoy!

Ch 2: **Painful Memories**

Although this incident between Harry and Hermione had happened over a year ago, Hermione felt as though it had just happened. And each time she thought about it, she felt a pang of guilt surge through her entire body. Even though the problem was a bit different from what happened that afternoon with Draco, her problem with Harry had the same outcome and she once again said something she would regret for the rest of her life. Hermione knew she had certain problems with certain things, but when it came right down to it, her biggest problem of all was word vomit. When she was angry, nervous, or desperate she had a habit of blurting out things that she really didn't mean at all. She also tended to say things that were supposed to be kept a secret. This was Hermione's biggest downfall. Hermione collapsed backward on to her bed and let out a sigh of despair as she began to remember the last conversation Harry and she had.

Flashback

"Are you mad? Draco Malfoy?"

Harry yelled at the top of his lungs in shock. Hermione had just told him that she was engaged to Draco Malfoy.

"I can't believe you Harry! I thought that you'd be happy for me, yet here you are, contradicting my decision and telling me that the man I'm marrying is no good!"

Out of everyone Hermione knew she figured that Harry would be proud of her the most. Instead he had become aggravated by it. And the more Hermione and Harry argued the more escalated things became.

"Hermione, I _am_ happy for you, I _am_ glad that you are getting married, but I don't think you're getting married to the right guy. I know Draco, Hermione, he's not good for you."

Harry's voice seemed to be a lot calmer now, although he still seemed agitated. He had a bunch of thoughts swimming trough his mind, but the one that seemed to strike him the most was the fact that Hermione even wanted to get married. She was only in her seventh year at Hogwarts, and even though it was their last day there, it still didn't change the fact that she was only 17. She didn't even have her driving license yet. How did she expect to buy a house, get a car, have a family, and most importantly, pay for the wedding? He knew Draco had a lot of money, but he was sure it wasn't enough to cover for all of that. Hermione's parents were still struggling with paying for their own home, so they surely wouldn't be able to help.

"And who are you to tell me that Draco isn't the right guy for me? Since when did you think you had control over my life?"

Hermione's temper seemed to rise by the second, and she began to tremble from all of the anger inside of her. The tension within the room didn't seem help either.

"I never said I had control of your life, Hermione! I am your friend though, and friends help other friends when it comes to making the right decisions."

Harry's voice seemed more fierce, but was still was able to contain his anger. And as their voices rose, students began to leave their dormitories to see what was going on. More and more students began to gather, but neither Harry nor Hermione noticed them.

"What are you, Mr. Matchmaker now?" Her voice now sounded as though this was all a big joke. "Harry, why can't you just accept the fact that this is my life and that I have the right to marry whom ever I want?"

"Hermione, please, don't do this. You'd be making a big mistake if you did. Believe me when I say that there will be no love in your life if you marry him."

Harry's anger seemed to have died down and his voice now sounded as though he was pleading with her.

"Love? Harry James Potter, what do you know about love? You're just a stupid teen who's jealous because you have no one to love, and you figure that if you can't have someone to love, than neither can your friends, and that if your life goes downhill, you'll drag us down with you!"

Out came Hermione's word vomit. She knew what she said was wrong, but there was no time to take it back now. A few of the students who were watching this incident were shocked to hear what Hermione had just said. Not one of them had known about Hermione's engagement to Draco. Everyone at school thought Harry and Hermione would be the couple of the year. Nobody even knew that Draco and Hermione were dating, not even Harry.

"Hermione, how could you say something like that?" His voice full of hurt and shock, "I'm your best friend 'Mione, I would never do anything like that. I'm just trying to do what's best for you."

"Well, you know what Harry, your best is no good, and you're really starting to piss me off. I'm staying with Draco, and we are going to get married and start a family, that's my final say in that. Harry, I never, and I repeat _never_, want to see your face again, do you understand?"

There she went again with her word vomit. This time she hadn't even realized what she had said until she heard the group of students behind her gasp in shock. Harry meanwhile, just stood there. His expression made him look as though he had just had a bucket of water splashed in his face. Hermione began to walk out of the common room when she turned and said, "and don't you _ever_ call me 'Mione again." And with that she stormed out of the room.

Harry just stood there, his face in shock, as a single tear slid down his face.

End of Flashback

"What is wrong with me?" Hermione said as she began to drift off into sleep once more.

A/N Well what do you think? Sorry it took so long to update, I've been kinda busy. Hope you liked this chapter; the next one should be up soon. Please review, whether it's good or bad. Thanks!

HPHPHPHPHP


	3. Chapter 3

And Then What?

Author's Note: I do NOT own any character from the Harry Potter Series. If I did I would have told you. Please read my story now, and if you wouldn't mind reviewing, I would really appreciate it. Thanks! Enjoy!

Ch 3: **The Call**

Hermione groaned as she rolled over onto her back, she then mumbled to herself, "Damn sun, sometimes I wish it would rain everyday." Then she rolled over onto her side and looked over at the clock that resided on her bed stand. It was almost 9:30 in the morning. She was officially late for work. Hermione worked as a librarian at Bradford & Brown Bookstore. It was her job to be at work at 7:45 am. She would then open up the store at 8:00. It was too late to go to work now. Hermione grabbed the phone off of the floras she rubbed her temples.

'I better call Luna and let her know I'm not coming today.' Hermione thought to herself. She dialed the phone number; it rang and rang and then…

"Hello, Bradford and Brown Bookstore, how can I help you?"

Luna's voice sounded as quiet and dreamy as it always was. Her voice also seemed to be a tad sleepy as though she had been working very hard, which she probably was, since Hermione wasn't there.

"Hey Luna, it's Hermione."

"Hermione? Where are you, how come you aren't here? Luna sounded anxious and worried.

"Sorry, I slept in. Yesterday's happenings really took it out of me. I was wondering if it would be okay if I took the day off today."

"Um, sure Hermione. Take as much time as you need."

"Thanks Luna, you have no idea how happy you just made me. Will you be able to handle everything over there?"

"Yeah, I'll manage. And Hermione, don't worry, everything is gonna be okay."

"Okay, Thanks a lot. I appreciated it. See ya tomorrow."

"Kay, bye."

"Bye"

Hermione hung up the phone and once again collapsed back onto the bed. It was good to know that she didn't have to worry about missing work that day; also tomorrow was Saturday, the start of the weekend, which meant that Luna and she would get out of work early. Then all of the sudden, a feeling of dread swept over Hermione. She still needed to call Harry.

'Maybe I can get Ron to call him for me. No, that wouldn't do it.'

Ron had been trying to get Hermione and Harry to mend their friendship, but all of his means of doing so just didn't work, and if he called Harry for Hermione it would just keep them farther apart. No one else knew Harry well enough to talk about the subject, so Hermione would have to do it herself. She sat up, grabbed the phone, and called Harry's number. Harry had moved into Grimmauld Place right after he got out of school. Hermione had been able to convince Ron to get a phone and by now he was used to using one. She then got Ron to convince Harry to get a phone. Harry had told Ron his phone number after it had been hooked up and then Ron told Hermione, Harry's number.

'Well, here goes nothing.' She dialed his number while her hand shook furiously, her palms became sweaty, and her heart rate increased steadily. She also started to breathe in short quick breaths. She finished dialing his number and waited for him to pick up. This time she wasn't going to hang up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Harry."

"Ummmm… I'm sorry if I sound rude, but who is this?"

"It's Hermione."

Click

"Hello, Harry are you still there? I can't believe him; he hung up on me! Lemme try again, see what happens." She dialed his number again and waited for him to answer the phone.

"Hello? Hermione if that's you, I suggest you hang up right now before I do."

"But, Harry, I really wanna-

Click

"Oooooohhhhhhhh, he is so maddening sometimes. Let's try one more time, if not then I won't bother with this anymore." Once again she dialed his number.

"Geez Hermione, did you not get the hint the first two times!"

"Harry I just really wanna talk, that's all."

"Really? Well it's a little late for that, don't ya think?"

"Harry, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean anything I said back then."

"It didn't seem like it."

"Harry, I'm really sorry. I would never say a thing like that and mean it."

"But you did say it Hermione, and in front of everyone, it's kind of hard to take things like that back."

"Harry I am truly sorry, I know I can't take it back, and I'm not asking you to forgive me, but at least know how sorry I am."

"I understand Hermione, but I still can't forgive you, not yet. But could you get down to the real reason you called. You wouldn't just call me out of the blue to say sorry."

"Okay, well I just thought you ought to know that Malfoy and I are no longer getting married."

"Alright, Why?"

"Well, Malfoy was a little obsessed with me, to the point where he beat me when other men looked at me."

The other end of the line was quiet and no one said a thing as Hermione waited for Harry to reply.

"Harry are you still there?"

"Yeah. Ya know, somehow 'I told you so' doesn't quite cut it." His tone of voice was a very mocking one.

"Gee, nice way to rub it in my face, Harry." Her voice was sarcastic.

"Well, I think you deserve what you got."

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard me Hermione, you should have listened to what I said."

"Did you really expect me to believe you?"

"No, but you should have."

"Well guess what-

Click

"I guess that went well. Not. My god, what is his problem?"

A/N Hey guys, hope you liked this one. It took a little longer than I expected, I was really caught up in reading the new Harry Potter book. It was fantastic, but I will say no more for those who haven't read it. I would like you to review; it would really help. Flames are welcomed, but I like good reviews better. And thank you to all of my faithful reviewers, I really appreciate it. My next chapter may take a little longer to come, I'm not sure, but it will come. Thanks.

HPHPHPHPHPHP


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I do NOT own any character, setting, or any other happenings from the actual Harry Potter series. However this is my story so please read and enjoy: )

Ch 4: Another Call

Hermione hung up the phone and put it in its proper place. She stood by the phone going over the conversation she had just had with Harry, no, the argument she had with Harry. While she thought about him, her stomach growled, which brought Hermione out of her musings. She walked into the kitchen and started to think about what she wanted to eat for breakfast, no lunch, no brunch…that's it brunch!

"Hmmmm…I could have oatmeal…nah, I had that yesterday. Uhhhhhh…maybe pancakes…no that's not a good idea, I suck at cooking. Pizza? French Toast? Eggs? Aha! Waffles!"

She walked over to her freezer and pulled out a box of Eggo Waffles, strangely though, it felt unusually light. She walked over to the toaster and began to pull out a waffle when she realized it was empty.

"Draco, you bastard!"

Draco Malfoy had once again eaten all of the waffles and left the box in the freezer… completely empty.

Hermione frantically began to search through the freezer for any other waffles; it was the only thing she had come up with for breakfast. When she left the freezer empty handed, she sat down, put her elbows on the table, and rested her head in her hands. Suddenly a thought popped into her head… CEREAL! Hermione shot up from her chair and headed straight for the pantry.

"Cheerios… Cheerios…Cheerios…ah, here they are. My beloved Honey Nut Cheerios."

She grabbed a bowl, a spoon, some milk, and her cereal, and just as she got ready to dig into her cereal, the phone rang.

"Rrrrr…what is soooo important that I need to have a phone call in the middle of my brunch?!"

She walked over to the phone and looked at the Caller ID to see who was disturbing her…it was Ron.

HPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Ronald." said Hermione in an aggravated voice

"Hey 'Mione. How's it going?" asked Ron. He sounded nervous and on edge as if something bad had happened.

"Fine, what's up?"

"Er…nothing much, I uh called Harry earlier."

"You did? What about?" She asked curiously

"Nothing much, he uh, told me you called."

"Did he now?" Hermione stated obviously not wanting to talk about the subject.

"Yeah, said that you called to tell him that the wedding was off and also to kinda, sorta apologize. He told me that he hung up on you a few times. Whaddya say to him?"

"I just said sorry and he didn't want to hear it, and he didn't want to hear from me, so he hung up. Simple as that."

"Oh, um, well, what made you wanna call him?"

"Why are you calling me, Ron?"

"I just wanted to talk that's all, you know? About what happened?"

"Well, actually I was thinking about visiting Draco later."

"Are you CRAZY? NO ABSOULUTELY NOT! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO VISIT HIM!"

"Yes I am! If I want to go see him, I will!"

"Hermione he just beat you! Going to see him will just be saying that you still love him and that you want to get back together!" Ron's voice seemed to lower and rise as he spoke, getting frustrated more and more.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I _want_ to get back together with him?!"

"W-what?"

"That's right Ron; I want to get re-engaged to Draco. So stay… out… of…my…BUSINESS!

With that she hung up the phone, leaving a confused, frustrated, angry Ron on the other end. Once again Hermione had gone off with the word vomit. Soon she was going to lose all of her friends because of it. But she hoped she wouldn't lose Ron too.

A/N: I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry! I know it's been over a year since I last updated and I truly apologize. I'm also sorry if this chapter is crappy, I haven't written any fanfic chapters in a while. Anyway, I'm not sure when my next chapter will be up, but it will definitely be sooner than last time, definitely. Please Review or Flame, either or.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


End file.
